


mi amor (my sweetness)

by Fierysky



Series: Mack/Elena [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 15:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15799494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierysky/pseuds/Fierysky
Summary: halloween at the Mackenzies!





	mi amor (my sweetness)

**Author's Note:**

> from anon Tumblr prompt

“Have I mentioned, I  _hate_  Halloween?” Mack growled, peeking through the blinds. “Soon it’ll be dusk. Then the hordes'll descend, ruining our lawn, and trashing the yard.” He scowled at his wife, Elena. “And I’m wearing red spandex!”

“But you wear it so well,  Señor Increíble,” she smirked, raising an appreciative eyebrow at his muscled form in a Mr. Incredible costume. She was matching as Elastigirl, down to the high heeled boots, and gloves, though she’d left off the mask and made Mack do the same. 

She didn’t want them to scare the little ones.

She hummed as she tore open the last bag of candy and poured the contents into a cauldron shaped container.   

“That chocolate does smell good,” Mack allowed, moving closer. Seeing Elena so happy was worth it, cheesy costume and all.  His eyes brightened when he spied a familiar orange and yellow logo.

“Say, are those mini Reese’s Pieces?” he grinned, dipping his hand in the candy tub. “Those are my-”

He didn’t get to finish, Elena had already used her super speed to take the treats to the foyer.

“Those are for the kids,” she chided, reaching up to kiss him. “I’ll give you something sweet afterward, hmm?”

Mack smiled softly, as he pulled her closer, and kissed her back.

He loved her more than anything he hated.

Even Halloween.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, feedback welcome!


End file.
